


Heroes of Olympus (Civil War Au)

by criminalspencerreid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: American Civil War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalspencerreid/pseuds/criminalspencerreid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the seven plus Nico and Will that occurs during the civil war and how the seven has to deal with prejudice and love. While also trying to avoid getting hurt in the war...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes of Olympus (Civil War Au)

Leo's P.O.V.

All Leo knew was he was tired, he had some sort of deranged plan that he was forming in his head. They treated him horribly calling him treacherous names, making him feel like he didn't belong. He was a natural born United States citizen but they didn't treat him like one because he was half Mexican. Though Leo knew nothing about his father except that he was a blacksmith and moved to Texas right after the Mexican-American war ended and had a fling with his mom. His mom was not a natural born United States citizen, she had lived in Texas before it was annexed by the United States. When Leo was born she barely knew any English so she taught him Spanish. Leo didn't start learning English until his rich grandfather hired him a English tutor when he was 7. That left him with a Spanish accent that made the other kids around town call him names and plus it didn't help that he had a naturally tanned complexion compared to the other kids milky white complexions.

Leo had no friends, except for his next door neighbours slave Hazel. She was extremely beautiful she had curly brunette hair and beautiful hazel eyes, she had lighter skin than most Negros that told him she had one white parent. They talked everyday in secret behind Leo's grandfathers barn. They talked about everything from their favorite foods to their hatred of the white folks around town with Leo muttering "dumb gringos" every once in a while. They were having a conversation like that today, when Hazel said the words that broke Leo's heart.

"My owners" Hazel whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks "they're selling me." Leo felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

"We'll run away" he decided.

"No, Leo that's absurd, if they catch us, I'd go to slave jail and you'd probably be jailed or hanged" she said.

"They won't catch us" Leo pushed, "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you Hazel."

"Fine then we'll leave tonight, meet me here at midnight sharp bring as much supplies as you can" she said. Leo nodded in awe he never thought she'd actually agree, he heard a rustling noise, he jumped when he saw another person emerge from the forest that separated Leo's house and Hazel's masters house. It was a another slave.

"Alfred, what in the world are you doing here!" she exclaimed sharply.

"Came looking for you, masters called you to his house" 

"Were there any guests?" she asked frantically.

"Yes actually" he said.

"Oh no" she said tears filling her big Hazel eyes, "they've sold me".

"What about tonight?" Leo asked.

"Tell me Alfred did they bring anything with them?" she asked fresh tears still forming.

"Yes they brought a few bags, heavy too, I've learned from experience" 

"They might be staying the night a day or two, so the plans still on" she said.

"What plan?" Alfred asked suspiciously.

"Oh we were gonna play a game of tag with Leo's cousins tomorrow afternoon" Hazel smiled, lying obviously.

"Okay well you better get to the house or you might get whipped" Alfred said jokingly.

"Okay, bye Leo, see you tomorrow " she said winking. Leo waved goodbye and walked back to his own house that he shared with his mother, grandparents, his Aunt Rosa and Uncle Carlos and their three children Rosanna, Jorge, and Juan Pablo. He walked into his house where he smelled his grandmothers famous cheese enchiladas.

"Leonardo where have you been?" his grandfather asked.

"I was studying, with the Smith boys from down the street" he lied smoothly.

"That's good mijo, making new friends I see?" his mother said kissing him on the head. His mother Esperanza was beautiful, she had long dark brown hair and intriguing brown eyes, many of the men in town have tried to you know "get with her," but she refuses because of him. His older cousin Rosanna came from down stairs she was also very pretty with light brown hair and brown eyes, many of the boys from school like her.

"Don't they have a sister?" Rosanna asked about the Smith boys.

"Yes, Margaret" his mother said.

"She's 16 like you Leonardo, I think you'd make a delightful couple" his grandmother added. Oh here we go again, he thought. His cousin always trying to set him up with her gringa friends, that always end up turning him down because of ethnicity. 

"She probably won't go out with me, her family owns slaves too" Leo said.

"Well your half white, doesn't that count for something?" his grandfather asked laughing.

"I don't know" Leo said helplessly.

"Well eat up and head on up to bed, you have chores to do tomorrow" his mother said setting a plate of food in front of him.

"Yes mama" Leo said knowing that they would find him missing in the morning. He finished up his food and savored every bite, it might be his last hardy meal for a while, and then went to say goodnight to his family.

"Goodnight abuelo I love you" Leo said giving his grandfather a hug.

"I love you too, Nieto" he responded said nonchalantly. Leo cherished that knowing that might be that last time he hears his grandfather say that. Next was his grandmother who was cleaning the kitchen.

"Goodnight abuela, thank you for dinner, I love you so much" he said giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"I love you so much too, Leonardo" she replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. He walked to his cousins room.

"What do you want, gringo?" his younger cousin Jorge said obnoxiously. 

"I'm only half white actually, and I wanted say goodnight and I love you guys" 

"Whatever go do your white boy stuff" his other younger cousin Juan Pablo said.

"What they meant to say was, we love you too, and sweet dreams" Rosanna said scolding her little brothers.

"Thank you Rosanna, and thanks for nothing Jorge and Juan Pablo" Leo said sarcastically. Leo walked out and shut the door behind him. His aunt and uncle were out on business so he couldn't say bye to them. So all that was left was his mother. He walked into the bedroom he shared with her, and walked in on her reading the local news paper The Houston Times. Leo laid in her bed next to her.

"Hello mijo" she said.

"Hi mama" he said laying on her shoulder.

"This is very improper Leonardo" his mother scolded.

"Sorry" he said sitting up, "I just wanted to let you know that I love you, and I never really got to thank you for everything you do for me" 

"I love you too Leonardo, but it sounds like your being sent to your death" 

"I just wanted to let you know I really appreciate you" 

"Okay in that case, give me a hug" she replied. Leo tackled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now get some rest, you have school and chores tomorrow" his mother commanded. He laid in his own bed and his mother blew out the candle and he laid in bed, he didn't go to sleep. He kept an eye on his pocket watch. 10 pm, 10:45pm, 11:00, 11:15, as soon as the clock struck 11:45 he silently climbed out of bed. Any sound he made was drowned out by his grandfathers extremely loud snoring in the room next to his. He put on a pair of khaki trousers and a blue shirt and his coat and silently putting on his cowboy boots and silently making his way to the kitchen grabbing his school satchel and taking out the books and quills and hiding them. He filled the satchel with matches and food like apples and pears. He grabbed and enormous wad of cash that was in his grandfathers safe, he glanced at the time on his pocket watch 11:57 he headed to the front grabbed his cowboy hat and headed towards the barn.

He got there at 12:01 only a minute late, Hazel was no where to be found. Had she left with out him? He sat down against the barn and waited 5 minutes and then another 5 minutes, he was starting doubt Hazel was going to show up. But at 12:12 she emerged from the woods, with Alfred?

"Sorry I'm late, Alfred caught me sneaking out and insisted he come with us" she said explaining herself.

"Wait Valdez is your accomplice, I thought it would be another slave" Alfred commented.

"Yes it's me, do you have a problem hermano?" 

"Not really it's just you're free, why are you running away?" 

"Same as you getting away from all the racist gringos" Leo replied.

"But your half white" Leo rolled his eyes.

"So is Hazel hermano and she's considered a negro, and I'm considered a Mexican. That's just how things work" 

"Good point" Alfred said agreeing.

"Shall we get going?" Hazel asked.

"One minute I gotta grab one thing from the barn" Leo said, he opened the barn doors and grabbed his grandfathers pistol and all the bullets he could fine and stuffed them in his bag. He closed the barn doors and caught up with Hazel and Alfred. 

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Hazel asked.

"Do whatever we can to get to get to out of the confederate states" Leo decided.

"What about the war?" Alfred asked.

"We just have to pray that we don't get caught in a battle" Hazel said. They walked west hoping they'd get out of Houston before anyone noticed they were missing.


End file.
